Echo
Echo, or 'CT-1409'Echo's original number was given as CT-21-1408. However, this was retconned in Star Wars: The Clone Wars to CT-1409., was an ARC Trooper corporal that used to be in Domino Squad during his clone trooper training on Kamino during the Clone Wars. He later became a high ranking clone trooper in the 501st Legion and achieved the rank, along with Fives of ARC Trooper which was his dream. He was presumed dead on Lola Sayu and taken in custody of the Techno Union. He was used as a pawn by the Separatists using him to use algorithm but was later rescued by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex and Clone Force 99 and he was promoted to corporal for his bravery in the Battle for Anaxes. He was a clone of Jango Fett, and served within the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion. History Training Echo was trained on Kamino to be a soldier. He was on the Domino Squad for his training for the Citadel Challenge. They failed during practice and during their test. Due to this, Training Sergeant Bric suggested that they should reassigned to maintenance. The squad was given a second chance, and because of this, the squad passed their final exam. Rishi Moon Infiltration Echo and Domino Squad were assigned to the Rishi outpost. During his time there, Echo liked to read reg manuals to entertain himself. The outpost came under siege by Commando Droids, a siege that resulted in Echo, Fives, Hevy and Cutup being the only survivors. The four escaped through the ventilation shafts. Echo reminded his brothers that they weren't supposed to go outside because of creatures known as Rishi Eels. As he said this, Cutup was picked up by an Eel and quickly was eaten. The three were keeping a low profile. When they saw Captain Rex and Commander Cody arrive for there inspection on the base. Hevy, attached a flare to his pistol he'd taken and fired it. The officers took notice of this a retreated from the landing platform. The two met up with the survivors and planned an assault on the outpost. The group successfully repelled the droids only to discover there were more on their way. While Rex, Cody, Fives and Echo escaped, Hevy stayed behind and held the droids back. He detonated the makeshift bomb the five had created and destroyed the base. This left Echo and Fives the final remaining members of Domino Squad. Battle of Kamino Later in the war, the Republic found out that General Grievous and Asajj Ventress are planning an attack on the clones home planet Kamino to cut of the Republic's supply of Clone troopers. Skywalker, Kenobi, Echo, Rex, Cody and Fives and the 501st Legion traveled to Kamino to defend the attack. While Echo and Fives ran into 99 and talked with him. Commander Colt ordered him and Fives to get in sniper positions to snip the droids. Both Echo and Fives departed the platform bridge with 99 and the clone cadets headed for the indoor barracks. Once there, Clone Commander Cody and Captain Rex joined the group, they decided they would fight together. After defeating the droids and 99`s sacrifice. Echo and Fives were promoted as ARC Troopers. Lola Sayu Echo was sent on a mission to rescue the prisoners in the year 21 BBY. After fighting off numerous battle droids echo and the rest of the group he was with attempted to escape via a shuttle however they were ambushed by some commando droids. Thinking he could save his team echo decided he should protect the shuttle and left his position to fight off the quickly approaching battle droids. He however supposedly died in vain as the shuttle was destroyed in the same explosion that supposedly killed him. In the aftermath Fives and the rest of the group managed to escape and eventually leave Lola Sayu. He indeed survived and was taken into Separatists custody. Mission to Skako Minor and Battle for Anaxes After Rex, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Clone Force 99 evade the droids to the room where the signal of Echo is they are ambushed by Wat Tambor's forces. Later when Echo is unplugged he points out that there is a cooling system they can escape. Echo and the rest escape just as Tambor sends the Organic Decimator to neutralize them. As they tamed the flying creatures and head back to the Poltec village and are attacked by Tambor's forces the Poltec helped to defend there village. After winning they leave Skako and head back to Anaxes. Other *Echo was first thought to be dead during Lola Sayu, but a blog post released by Dave Filoni, after the show's cancellation, claimed otherwise. **Later, it was revealed and confirmed that he was still alive at the release of an unfinished 4-part episode arc called The Bad Batch. Gallery Echoconceptartbadbatch.png|Echo's concept art of Bad Batch Appearances * * The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic * The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks! * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Manga Volume 2 * * * * * * * * * * ''Lords of the Sith '' Notes References Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Clone troopers Category:Domino Squad Category:O'Niner's squad Category:501st Legion Category:Clone trooper corporal Category:Scarred clone troopers Category:Advanced Recon Commando corporal